Planeación
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Francia desea pasar unas vacaciones en Seyechelles, pero antes debe presumirle a Reino Unido. El resumen original y completo está dentro -w-


***Autor del fic: mishpkad.  
*Autor del resumen: ter_killer.  
*Personajes: **Francia, Reino Unido y mención de Seychelles.**  
*Género: **N-no sé ;_;, creo que es humor.**  
*Rating: **PG 13.**  
*Advertencias: **Británico indignado (?), trajes de baños y Francia.**  
*Nota/Aclaraciones: **Historia escrita para el concurso de la comunidad "fruk_me_bastard" de livejournal.  
***Resumen: **Conversar con otros sobre futuras vacaciones nunca había sido algo molesto para Arthur, hasta que Francis empezó a relatarle entusiasmado sus 'seguramente fabulosas' vacaciones con Seychelles, los bañadores minúsculos y a la última moda que se iba a poner, las playas paradisíacas en las que se iba a bañar y lo bien que le iba a quedar a la chica el trikini que había escogido especialmente para ella.  
***Beta:** Scath Wolff (Gracias manita :3)

* * *

Francia había llegado de improvisto y sin invitación, como de costumbre. Reino Unido lo había mirado con reprobación pero decidió empeñarse más en su bordado y ver si de aquella forma la molesta nación se esfuma de la misma manera en la que había aparecido, ciertamente no fue de las mejores decisiones, pues Francia tomó aquello como una invitación a tomar el té y conversar.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que visitar a Seychelles sea una idea para vacacionar? —dijo el francés, cambiando el hilo de la conversación repentinamente—. De sólo imaginar el sin fin de trajes de baño que puedo comprarle y que le quedarían divinos por su exquisito cuerpo, me hace querer adelantar las vacaciones para la semana que viene en vez de esperar un mes.

Reino Unido se obligó a tomar el té, que comenzó a dejar de saber dulce. La chiquilla podía tener cierto aire bonito, pero tenía un carácter pésimo y unos modales casi inexistentes, además que no se soportaban mutuamente. Y, aunque no podía encontrar lo fascinante que tanto le veía Francia, se obligó a reprocharle hablar de aquella manera tan pervertida.

—Hablas como el pervertido que eres, lo cual no me sorprende, pero ten decencia. Fue una de tus colonias —más o menos satisfecho por su comentario, tomó un scone y le dio una mordida.

—¿Estás envidioso de no ser invitado? —Francia levantó una ceja con gesto burlón y pícaro—. Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, _mon amour_, podrías venir y disfrutar de las bellezas que ofrece Seychelles.

El scone que aún no terminaba de digerir pareció estancarse en su garganta y no querer salir. La imagen mental de Francia persiguiendo a la chica, vestida con un minúsculo traje de baño escogido por la pervertida mente del francés, le alteró un poco.

De repente se sintió molesto, y no quiso admitir que eso podría deberse a lo feliz que se veía el _wine bastard_ hablando de aquella chiquilla odiosa, ni de las descripciones fuera de lugar sobre lo bien que iba a pasarla rodeado de mujeres igual de bellas. En vez de eso, prefirió culpar de su enojo a la presencia indeseada, que con sus comentarios franceses, interrumpía su buena hora del té

Francia parecía no darse cuenta, o fingía no hacerlo.

—Y este es el traje que quiero que use, yo mismo lo elegí para ella —se sonrió como sólo Francia podía hacerlo, sacando un trikini de algún lugar incierto.

El traje de baño era de color azul celeste, como el vestido que Seychelles solía utilizar, estaba completamente bordado y el área que estaba dispuesta a cubrir el estomago apenas y cubriría una franja, pues tenía un diseño de corsé.

Reino Unido ahogó su indignación al verlo. ¡Francia no tenía ni una pisca de decencia!

—Se verá completamente exquisita en esta pieza, y además….

Reino Unido ya no lo escuchaba. Lo miró mortalmente serio y sin una pisca de paciencia, se paró y, sin los modales que siempre exigía que la gente mostrase, sacó a Francia de su casa, cerrando la puerta en su cara con la suficiente fuerza para lastimarle la nariz.

Francia parpadeó, ¿tanto se había molestado? Bueno, el plan original era molestarlo y obligarlo a lanzar alguna indirecta sobre ir a vacacionar juntos, no ser echado por un indignado británico. Tal vez el traje de baño había sido exagerar.


End file.
